Christmas Sweets
by blueeyesjdaly
Summary: This is a little christmas fluff for you all. It takes place a year and a half after the American Way of Death. It is a stand alone piece, with spoilers for what is to come, so enjoy!


Christmas Sweets

To my readers: Here is some Christmas fluff for you. I'm using some ghost magic borrowed from Marley in a Christmas Carol to leap ahead in my own story line. Usually I wouldn't; but I felt like writing this as a present for you all. If you don't want to read it, because of the **spoilers,** it's alright. Just have a merry Christmas anyway :)

These events unfold approximately **a year and a half** after The American Way of Death. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

It was Christmas, but it didn't feel like it. At least not to Tsuzuki. Christmas was supposed to romantic in Japan, and this year the romance was dead.

Christmas was a time of lights, snow, smiles and wonderful foods. But under the house arrest that he and Hisoka Kurosaki were serving out on the Emna Cho campus, everything was the same as it had always been. Work was done, the cherry blossoms bloomed, and the everyday marched forth relentlessly. He knew Tatsumi wouldn't spend money on something as frivolous as decorations.

Tsuzuki sighed, feeling sorry for the trap he was in. Hisoka frowned and said nothing. He folded up the futon they slept on while Tsuzuki sulked as she stirred his tea. They got ready to go to work in silence.

The commute to work consisted on going from their room down the hall to the office. It hardly seemed worth the trouble, Tsuzuki thought some times, but this was part of their work release program given to them by the council. Neither he nor Hisoka could leave the campus, but they could work to support the office in other capacities: paperwork, filing, research, transcribing and these kept them busy mostly. There could be no late mornings, no unexcused absences, and Tatsumi kept strict records and forwarded them to the council who always overlooked them. Tsuzuki knew Tatsumi was trying to help both Hisoka and himself by keeping strict records, and showing them to be reliable. But Tsuzuki couldn't help but feel like they were getting picked on by his former partner. He knew it didn't bother Hisoka, and his boy always reminded him of the alternative. Still it made Tsuzuki depressed, to feel every move watched.

There room was a cramped and converted storage room. It had no windows, and no furniture. Watari had given them a small fridge, provided they keep no alcohol in it as dictated by the council. Randall-kun had given them a flat screen television with headphones for Tsuzuki to use. He did use it nightly as Hisoka read quietly beside him. Then they went to bed, without a kiss or anything.

Tsuzuki knew he shouldn't be selfish. He knew it would be a long time, Hisoka had told him, before he was ready to be touched. The psychological scars of Muraki and Jenni's assault on him were deeper than either of them first suspected. But knowing something in his mind did not eliminate his own needs. Many nights he got up to look at Hisoka as he slept next to him, gazing on the boy, wanting him, wanting to taste the sweetness of his skin and the saltiness of his lover's scrotum in his mouth. Tsuzuki would feel himself harden and got up to find some relief in the converted water closet across the hall, which now had a shower in it. He could not bring himself to touch Hisoka. He was scared he might do more harm than good, and if he did, he would never forgive himself.

The annual bonenkai was out of the question for either of them, tonight. Tsuzuki sighed again. He knew the rest of office was going to celebrate somewhere, but they were polite enough to send emails and IMs about it, so not to upset him. And then the office was going to be empty for two weeks until after the New Year. Usually Tsuzuki loved this time, because he didn't have to work and could drink and eat and frolic. But this sentence he was serving took that joy away from him, and now he actually found himself wanting to have work to keep his mind occupied and drive away his depression.

When Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrived at the summons dept, Tsuzuki stopped and stared at all the empty desks. He couldn't believe it! Only Tatsumi was relentlessly working. He glanced up and nodded.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kurosaki-kun. Tsuzuki- kun." He said politely.

"Where is everyone?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Most of your coworkers asked for vacation for this week." Tatsumi said flatly.

"What?" Tsuzuki whined. "That's not fair!"

Tatsumi peered over his glasses at his former partner. Behind Tsuzuki, Hisoka rolled his emerald eyes.

"Tsuzuki, have you forgotten that vacation is not an option for you given your …circumstances?" Tatsumi asked quietly.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki said, feeling self pity grow inside. "But they all took vacation….at the same time?"

"They had a right," Tatsumi replied. "Neither of you have that, at this time."

"Baka!" Hisoka cursed at him, a little sharper than usual. The empath went to his seat. He extended his right hand, and the chair pushed back by itself, obeying the boy's mental command. Hisoka then sat down and turned on his computer. He tried to ignore Tsuzuki's whining that was getting more insistent, and Tatsumi who was becoming more and more annoyed. Hisoka saw he had an incoming instant message. His eyes darted to his partner. Yes, he was still distracted. The empath clicked open the program.

The IM was from Myers-san, sent via pager. The American paged with him regularly, since taking over some of his duties due to the sentence. To his credit, the American Shinigami did alright, but the damage bill for Myers-san and Tsuzuki was usually about the same, much to Tatsumi's chagrin.

Bert: Are you sure it has to be KFC? Randall can make better.

Hisoka typed. Yes.

Bert: Sigh. Okay, but the line goes around the block. Who thought of having redneck fare for Christmas anyway?

Hisoka: Myers-san, just get it.

Bert: Fine.

Hisoka opened his email and saw a message from Wakaba.

Dear Kurosaki-kun,

I'll leave it outside your room. I made it sweet just like you said. Merii Kurisumasu! - Wakaba

The other email was from Watari.

Bon! How are you? Don't worry, Tatsumi says he'll keep Tsuzuki busy. Good luck!

The winky smile followed the term 'good luck!' Hisoka frowned. He knew it was oblivious what the others saw, but they didn't have to do winky smiles to remind him of it! He saw the pen on his desk start to vibrate by itself as his frustration grew. Tatsumi broke from his argument with Tsuzuki to look at him. Hisoka knew what Tatsumi was thinking. Hisoka took a steadying breath, and the pen became still.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yes. Gomennasai, Tatsumi-san." Hisoka nodded.

Hisoka started on the day's work. For a moment, he knew Tatsumi and Tsuzuki were both looking at him, concerned. Then they seemed to come to the mutual conclusion that everything was alright, for they began arguing again with each other. Eventually, Tatsumi commanded Tsuzuki to start working and stop wasting time, as he had an extra project to do. Tsuzuki protested the unfairness again, to no avail.

**************

And so the rest of December 24 went on. Hisoka was quiet for most of the day, and Tsuzuki was as well. The elder shinigami frowned. He felt like this was the worst Christmas in the history of Japan.

When it was eight o'clock, Tsuzuki was still transcribing in the Emna Cho office. Tatsumi had gone home, to Watari no doubt, Tsuzuki thought gloomily. Hisoka went back to their room, but though it was only a hall way down, it felt like the other side of the world. It was very quiet, and he sighed. The silence was playing tricks on him, for a second he thought he heard Katie-Chan. But she would not be here, he told himself. She would either be with her family like an American, or with Randall-kun, which made Tsuzuki feel very envious of her now.

At eight thirty, he finished the project. Tatsumi told him it could not wait one more day, but Tsuzuki didn't see why. There didn't seem to be anything earth shattering within the oni documents. He dropped the folder with a slap on the secretaries' desk. Closing the door, Tsuzuki walked with his hands in his pockets, back to his prison.

The smell of fried chicken caught him off guard. He sniffed the air again. Yes, that was fried chicken. There could be no mistaking that aroma. He came to his door and stood blinking at it in surprise. There was a Christmas wreath on their door.

"Soka-Chan?" Tsuzuki called as he went in. The room was dark accept some soft Christmas lights that running along the walls. Their sleeping futons were laid out. And sitting on them was Hisoka, dressed in a soft blue kimono with a decorated white obi tie. On the side of the futons was a bucket of fried chicken, a Christmas cake, and a plate of cookies.

Hisoka looked down, his cheeks flushed. "Merry Christmas, Tsuzuki."

"Soka?" Tsuzuki said, kicking off his shoes. "Where did you get all this? You didn't violate our parole, did you?"

"No." the empath replied. "Myers-san got the chicken. Wakaba brought the cake. Donna mailed the cookies, they got here yesterday. Katie-Chan hid them for me and she brought them when she brought the lights."

Tsuzuki sat down next to his partner. He looked at the boy, amazed.

"You did all this for me?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka nodded.

"Oh and it's Kentucky!" Tsuzuki squealed. "Myers-san must have waited for hours!"

"He said he only did it because he knew what it was like to be a jailbird." Hisoka explained. "And to make sure to tell you, we owe him big time when our sentence is finished."

Tsuzuki nodded and smiled a little to himself. Myers-san, rough as he was, had a good heart. "Let's eat, Soka-Chan."

It was the best fried chicken and sweetest cake Tsuzuki ever had. But that was not all the night was going to offer. He picked up the dishes and put them on their tiny sink to wash. He turned on some Christmas variety show and lay down to watch the show in comfort and contentment.

"Baka!" The empath whispered.

"What?" Tsuzuki said, sitting up. He felt a little hurt by these words.

"You didn't even notice." Hisoka said.

"Notice what?"

"Look above you!" Hisoka fussed, blushing again.

Tsuzuki looked up, and there hanging from the ceiling was small sprig. For a second he looked, and he didn't recognize what it was. Then he realized it was mistletoe. And then the realization of what this fully meant fell upon the shinigami.

*Soka.* Tsuzuki sent.* Do you…want to. After all this time...do you think you're ready?*

Hisoka frowned at him annoyed, and then turned away as his emotions came of a much more tender nature.

*I…I don't know. I think I do...*Hisoka replied.* But...*

The empath sighed deeply.

*I'm afraid you might, find me…repulsive.*

*Repulsive? What? Why?* Tsuzuki replied, shocked.* How? I love you!*

*But someone has…taken me, besides you. Two people. What if, in the middle, I freak out, or worse you…feel them and not me? *

*Soka.* Tsuzuki sent, cupping the empath's chin.* Listen to me; I will never hold what happened, against you. And I will never see them in you. I love you! You're everything to me!*

"Oh, Tsu!" Hisoka whispered, his face screwing up with emotion. His eyes filled with tears water, his throat was tight. In a moment, he was in Tsuzuki's arms. And the elder Shinigami held him with such tenderness that the memory of Jenni and Muraki seemed to become as little more than shadows falling away from him. There was only this moment, and only Tsuzuki placing a kiss on his trembling mouth.

"Let me chase those shadows away." Tsuzuki whispered his voice heavy with desire. He brushed his lover's blonde hair. A year and a half he had hungered wanted and wished. And the oni had waited too within him. But now the moment of joining was only a breath away.

"I'm…I'm afraid." Hisoka admitted. "Oh Tsuzuki. I'm such a Baka! I did all of this, and now…now I don't know if I can!"

"There is nothing to be afraid of." Tsuzuki murmured. "And I promise you, any cries you make tonight will have nothing to do with fear."

Tsuzuki's lips found Hisoka's again. And to his delight, to his rapture, he felt the boy open his mouth tentatively when they kissed. With his tongue, Tsuzuki teased him, enticing the boy to play this pleasure game. And slowly, Hisoka's tongue embraced him back.

"Soka!" Tsuzuki murmured. He kissed the empath's cheek, and neck. In his arms he held him, rubbing his warm hands over the blue kimono. For many minutes this tender embrace continued, and Tsuzuki could feel himself harden. He shifted and was then behind his lover. He felt Hisoka's nervousness and the empath stiffened for a moment. But Tsuzuki held him close again, and murmuring his name and tender words. His mouth found Hisoka's again, and tenderly he kissed him once more. His mouth, his neck, his face, Tsuzuki left his mark as he heard the tender boy begin to pant. Tsuzuki's hands glided over the boy's chest, down to his hips, and then to the center of his loins. Hisoka whimpered as Tsuzuki's slender fingers embraced the hardening bulge, and he could feel Tsuzuki's lips curl into a smile. Wordless, Tsuzuki lifted his hands up and embraced Hisoka's obi. His finger tips felt every fold and glided to the bow in the back. As he kissed the boy, he gently pulled on the obi's knot. The kimono became slack and began to part, revealing Hisoka's ivory chest and falling away from his narrow shoulders.

Tsuzuki brushed his fingertips against Hisoka's spine and traced up to the base of his neck. Hisoka gasped under Tsuzuki's mouth, and moaned aloud. His body was starved for Tsuzuki's warmth and gentleness; for his masculinity and for the union between them. He felt his own hands trembling as the kimono slid off him. Tsuzuki was whispering in his ear, and his words aroused him. He felt Tsuzuki brushing his hands along the undergarments, like a soft breeze. Tsuzuki's hands teased him, smoothing the skin gently as if he were made of something delicate. Slowly Tsuzuki undid the ties that held the undergarment in place, and revealed the beauty of Hisoka's naked body. As he sat naked before him, Tsuzuki stopped and merely gazed. His purple eyes looked over every inch of his slender frame. The soft tingling of Christmas music was the only thing that filled the silence as Hisoka held his breath.

At last he spoke.

"Something's not wrong, is it?" Hisoka asked, his voice trembled slightly.

"You're more beautiful than I remember." Tsuzuki said quietly. "How did that happen? Did I fall more in love with you as time went on?"

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka whispered, his voice shook fully now with emotion. He fell back into his partner's embrace. Hisoka felt his skin become alive under Tsuzuki's touch, and for a second he remembered how his curse marks always rose to Muraki's command. He had not expected his own body to ache as it did for Tsuzuki, to yield to him in this tender embrace. For his body did not forget who it loved the most.

"Sit on my lap, Soka-Chan." Tsuzuki whispered. Hisoka nodded and lifted his hips, feeling for Tsuzuki. He found him, and for a second was surprised how warm he was. He could feel the warmth spread all over his back as Tsuzuki held him close. He felt Tsuzuki's breath in his face his hands explored his frame.

Tsuzuki's hands were hungry. Tsuzuki felt his eyes tearing up and he touched, cradled and fondled his lover. To hear Hisoka sigh and respond to him was the best thing in the world. Tsuzuki's hands trembled slightly as they explored. He couldn't believe he was in this moment. He looked down at Hisoka's hardness, and his scrotum beneath. With a gentle finger he grazed the left side of that roundness, and Hisoka's eyes went wide and he gasped aloud in need.

"Soka." Tsuzuki whispered. His hands glided over that private area, and brought pleasure with their touch. Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki's knee a squeezed hard. As he felt his lover tease him with the weight of his own balls in his hand, he panted hard. Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's hands rise and gently stroke his phallus. The boy cried out. He felt a flush coming over his face and he looked down at his hips. But Tsuzuki murmured his name and nibbled his ear and neck, and though fear had divided them for a year and a half, it had not changed the feel of Tsuzuki's touch. Hisoka ached for him, wanted him, and yearned for him. Even if his mind and heart were afraid, Hisoka's skin longed for Tsuzuki's touch.

Tsuzuki watched with delight as the boy became more and more aroused. Soon he arched his sternum upward. Hisoka tightened his buttocks as he gushed forth, a torrent after a long draught. Some of the bulbs in the Christmas lights on the wall popped suddenly. Shivering with desire, Hisoka was trembled as the pleasure continued on and on in a wonderful feeling he didn't know would ever end.

When he felt the wave start to subside, he turned his head. He panted between kisses, groaning softly.

*Tsu. I had forgotten it could be like this.* Hisoka confessed.

Tsuzuki brought some of Hisoka's seed to his own mouth, and tasted it.

"Mmm. The best sweets of Christmas." Tsuzuki whispered.

"Hentai." Hisoka smiled gently.

"Catch your breath, Soka-Chan." Tsuzuki smiled. "The night isn't over and we've just started."

So in that holy night, one embrace lead to another until sunrise. For indeed the cries that came from their room had nothing to do with fear. And when Myers-san saw them on campus the next day, as they walked hand in hand, the American smiled to himself. Both of Tsuzuki and Hisoka were glowing.

- Finis

Research: .com/watch?v=xyC8SM2YvIU

.com/watch?v=mM9IeRXxdTA

.


End file.
